The invention relates to a method for selection of refrigerator control parameters. Refrigerators are expected to operate over a range of ambient temperatures, typically from about 55F. to about 90F. Consumers are supplied two control knobs or other means with which to adjust the fresh food and freezer compartment temperatures. At each combined setting of the control knobs, there is a target set of fresh food and freezer temperatures that an ideal refrigerator should achieve, independent of ambient conditions. Different control hardware and strategies attempt to approximate this ideal performance matrix. It is understood that selection of an optimal control method would enhance refrigerator performance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved refrigeration control.